La maldición de Saturno
by Charly Land
Summary: A Eren le gustaba el amigo que su padrastro encerraba en el sótano y le decía cosas horribles. Ese hombre que no era hombre. Ese por el que una cosa mala hizo, un juego prohibido con la oscuridad y por el que pagará horrendas consecuencias. El amor es cruel y espantoso. [Riren] [Evento: #ThePumpkingSong del Grupo Dictadura Riren] [Dedicado a LunadeAcero]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Alquimia-Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario.

 **Nota 1 |** Este Fic es para el Evento: **#** _ **ThePumpkingSong**_ del Grupo Dictadura Riren.

 **Nota 2|** Espero les agrade este Fic, es más romance con toques Darks para la época que otra cosa. Este Fic tendrá actualización diaria. Muchísimas gracias de antemano por leer. No olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios sobre que les pareció, en la cajita de Review.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Luna de Acero [Kuri-chan]_

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maldición de Saturno**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **1**

* * *

El amor es un sentimiento contranatural que une a dos desconocidos en una relación mezquina e insalubre, cuanto más intensa, tanto más efímera.

Del amor y otros demonios

A Eren le gustaba el amigo que su padrastro encerraba en el sótano y le decía cosas horribles. Ese hombre que no era hombre. Pero a Eren no le importaba eso, él se ponía el camisón transparente que le había robado a su madre—porque quería que ese hombre le viera el pellejo— y cada madrugada se escabullía como gato ladrón para ir a visitarlo.

Se quedaba en silencio observándolo con sus grandes ojos dorados como una lechuza que ve un ratón y quiere comérselo, pero Eren no se quiere comer a ese hombre, él quiere lo que esa voz maliciosa le susurra en el interior, a veces cree que es su adolescencia ronroneando por la necesidad de ser explorado, pero no le hace caso y prefiere sólo verlo de lejos, es que también tiene miedo porque jamás nadie le ha tocado y es algo torpe y capaz hace algo feo y pierde toda oportunidad con ese hombre que no es hombre.

Eren tiene doce inviernos, vive en una mansión arriba de una colina desde donde se puede ver toda la tierra roja y ahí siempre nieva y hay mariposas negras volando por todos lados. Su madre siempre le regaña cuando lo encuentra comiéndoselas, porque le dice que se está tragando mala suerte. Eren finge escucharla y cuando ella se va saca las que tiene debajo de la cama y sigue tragando.

Es que tampoco lo puede evitar, es una costumbre que le dejó su padre, ese al que vio ser destrozado cuando no era más que un renacuajo de ocho años que todavía se meaba en la cama. Los recuerdos de los gritos, los abucheos y las risas mientras él y su madre escondidos entre la paja y la mierda de cerdo veían como a su padre dos caballos le arrancaban las extremidades y lo dejaban como un bulto revolcado en sangre, todo eso está grabado en su mente como un hierro incandescente, tan adentro como esas palabras:

Maldito.

Maldito.

Maldito.

Así es como llamaban a su padre y es que lo era, como también él y su madre lo eran. Eran los últimos de una larga línea de unos brujos muy buscados por toda aquella región. A veces cree recordar que su padre le decía que ellos jamás debían regresar a Salem, pues de ahí venían y de ahí eran más odiados que en ninguna parte.

Quien sabe que cosas malas habían hecho sus antepasados, pero parecía que sus hijos estaban condenados a ser errantes, jamás podían estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Eren recuerda todos los lugares por donde estuvo y que es por eso que tampoco tiene amigos y ningún buen recuerdo, tampoco ahora que su madre siempre le anda pellizcando los cachetes para que sonría ante la gente del pueblo que sólo los vuelve a ver porque son la familia 'perfecta' del Dr. Erwin Smith.

Ah, ese hombre rubio, a Eren le desagrada kilos y kilos de desagrado.

Pero se tiene que tragar el desagrado, porque es el que le da casa y de 'tragar' pero eso no es verdad porque Eren prefiere las mariposas de muerto que la comida que venga de las manos de ese hombre, pero su madre insiste y se lo aguanta entre las piernas mientras la golpea porque ella no es perfecta y porque no hizo a Eren mujer para también fallárselo.

Pero Eren no lo puede odiar, porque él trajo a ese amigo, el del sótano, ese que le gusta tanto y por el que se pone camisón transparente y se queda horas y horas sentado en el piso helado sintiendo los dedos ponérsele morados.

A Eren le gusta el odio que ese hombre que no es hombre tiene por todo el mundo, porque Eren también odia a todo el mundo, aunque no lo dice, le gustaría decirlo, pero sabe que, si lo dice, a su madre y a él lo quemaran en la hoguera hasta dejarlos hechos puras cenizas. Y Eren no quiere eso porque ya no podría ver al hombre que no es hombre y vive en el sótano.

Se retuerce en la cama fingiendo dormir, hace unas horas las velas se apagaron y su padrastro se fue al sótano. Suspira frustrado porque se tiene que aguantar hasta que el hombre rubio regrese a su habitación y él pueda su trabajo hacer, porque si lo encuentra seguro le da paliza hasta sacarle el hígado por la boca. Pero está ansioso y no quiere esperar. Tamborilea los dedos sobre su vientre y cuenta hasta a mil millones y empieza a dolerle la cabeza porque se perdió en la cuenta al llegar al cien y luego empezó a inventar, pero no pudo seguir, los pasos chirriantes de las botas contra el tabloncillo del piso lo ponen en alerta.

Escucha el sonido amortiguado de las quejas de su padrastro. Va siseando maldiciones por todo el pasillo.

Después de media hora de silencio total se irgue de la cama como un resorte mientras se saca las sábanas de un tirón y se deja caer en el suelo. Sus manos tantean debajo de la cama y encuentra los elementos de su preciado regalo.

Hoy no ira al sótano.

—Un puñado de arroz, botones pequeñitos, trozos de tela de colores, una madeja completa de hilo rojo y una muy punzante aguja— susurra quedito viendo el plata afilado brillar a contra luz de la luna pálida que todo baña, esa será su lámpara porque si enciende vela, Erwin le da paliza. Se pinchó un montón de veces y se lo rompió la madeja otras tantas más. Es casi de mañana cuando termina y contempla su creación, lo gira varias veces y suelta un suspiro pensando en las mil mañas que tendrá que usar para conseguir el último elemento de su preciado regalo —. Vale la pena.

Sonríe.

Las mariposas están volando a su alrededor. Aleteo incesante, aleteo de la muerte rodeando vida, luz.

* * *

 _No puedo dejarte esperando. Ya es muy tarde para tratar de escaparme._

* * *

Eren siente la mirada angustiada de su madre sobre su cuerpo mientras revuelve en su plato de cerámica china la pastosa sopa de color verduzco con la enorme cuchara de plata. Los ojos de Erwin también están sobre él, seguramente es por las enormes ojeras que adornan a sus ojos o tal vez es por la sangre que se escurre de sus dedos y mancha el mantel. Pero ninguno dice nada y la cena termina igual que todas las cenas. En silencio, siempre en silencio.

Afuera la nieva cae y se mimetiza con la tierra carmesí.

Esa noche metido en la bañera, el infante escucha los reclamos que su padre profiere con atronadora voz mientras se arrastra en el suelo como el bulto de sangre que es. Es tan fuerte el sonido de la voz de aquel ser que despertaría a todo un pueblo, pero sólo Eren puede escucharlos.

No todos a los muertos pueden oír.

Se lava el cuerpo con parsimonia, cuidando muy bien de no dejar ningún rincón sucio y mucho menos sus dedos que tan pegajosos han estado todo el día. Hay mariposas negras y amarillas revoloteando en toda la habitación, Eren prefiere escuchar el incesante y angustiante sonido de aleteo que la voz de su padre.

Porque las palabras de su padre son mentiras.

—Deja de buscar a ese infeliz. No termines como yo, Eren. Sé diferente. De todos modos, él no te quiere. Te odia como odia a todos y todo.

Mentiras.

Mentiras.

Viles mentiras.

—Aléjate de él.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

—Ni siquiera está vivo.

Lo está.

Lo está.

Lo estará.

Sale de la tina y pasa de largo de aquel que quiere hacerle dudar. El sonido de arrastre dificultoso le persigue hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero Eren sigue concentrando en el aleteo de las mariposas y nada más. Captura una y se la mete a la boca. El sonido del cuerpo fibroso crujiendo entre sus dientes es un mejor sonido.

Rebusca entre toda su ropa hasta que encuentra aquella pieza bonita de tela color carmesí con cinto negro, se lo coloca cuidando que quede perfecto en su cuerpo, quiere sorprender al hombre que no es hombre, que vive en el sótano y le gusta tanto. Luego de dejarse bien vestido, se mete a la cama. Habrá que esperar otra vez. Hay una melodía de siniestros tintineos en su cabeza mientras deja las horas pasar. Esta vez son las 3:00am cuando escucha a Erwin subir por las escaleras y perderse en los pasillos, la luz de la vela se desliza por debajo de la puerta y Eren se levanta despacito. Hoy no puede esperar tanto.

Con pasos sigilosos sale de la habitación y corriendo en puntillas baja los interminables escalones, el sonido del revoloteo de mariposas le persigue igual que el frio que se cuela desde el techo y las ventanas. Por fin logra llegar hasta allá abajo. Las luces de las llamas en el sótano crepitan creando sombras con sonrisas torcidas, esas sombras que siempre están ahí. Eren que cree que son los muertos de Erwin.

* * *

 _Puedo sentir tu miedo, pero quiero verlo de cerca._

* * *

Al infante le palpita de manera errática el corazón, siente inseguridad al acercarse al hombre que le mira con ojos inyectados en ira. Traga saliva con dificultad y se mece sobre su propio eje, ah, ya está perdiendo el valor, entre sus manos detrás de su espalda apretuja el regalo, soltando un suspiro lo saca de esa posición.

—Ding, Dong —su sonrisa es luminosa y suelta una risilla a la misma vez que tararea una melodía y empieza a girar sobre si, un minuto después se detiene, parpadea y de un brinco se acerca al hombre y deposita un beso en la mejilla pálida mientras le susurra cerca de la oreja —. Un muñeco de trapo relleno de arroz y un par de cabellos del usuario, suturado con hilo rojo. Un cuenco de agua de sal. Una afilada aguja. La bañera llena de agua. Con eso seremos libres— la manga ancha de su ropaje se corre y deja expuesta su piel, se le sonrojan las mejilla por la vergüenza, porque Eren es un mocoso flacucho por solo comer mariposas y tiene ojeras por tanto leer ese libro que está en blanco pero es lo que hará su deseo realidad. Siente tanta pena estar delante del hombre que no es hombre que le gusta tanto y es tan perfecto, pero la hace a un lado porque de paso quiere enseñarle más pero se detiene y un segundo después se aparta dando brinquitos y decide irse. Sube por las escaleras huyendo de la mirada destructora que quiere arrancarle la piel pero que despierta un cosquilleo en su vientre. Una última mirada y desaparece en la oscuridad. Es hora de realizar su regalo.

Mientras asciende a paso silencioso por las escaleras, va recitando las líneas no escritas del libro que un día encontró entre los talegos viejos de su madre.

—El arroz representa los órganos y sirve para atar el alma al cuerpo. El cabello y el hilo rojo representan su conexión con el usuario y la vida misma. El agua con sal purifica y destruye la conexión del muñeco con el usuario. Si ganas, puedes pedir un deseo— ríe y su risa es una melodía suavecita que se mezcla con el aleteo de las mariposas que siempre le siguen y la nieve que cae congelante y silenciosa sobre la tierra carmesí que rodea todo el lugar y es su prisión.

Se mete dentro de su habitación y cierra fuerte, muy fuerte. Unos cabellos enmarañados están entre sus dedos y los mete en la rendija que dejó en la panza del muñeco, luego a tientas remienda la última puntada. Bailando una canción espectral en su cabeza llega hasta la bañera, lista para empezar el juego final. Un cuenco con agua y sal reposa a los pies de la pileta. Coloca el destartalado muñeco de trapo dentro del agua y lo deja flotando.

Recoge el cuenco y zafa de sus ropas la enorme aguja afilada, la misma con la que cosió al deforme muñeco. Su voz queda se pierde en la habitación al recitar el inicio del juego.

—Mo-mo se esconde primero. Mo-mo se esconde primero. Mo-mo se esconde primero.

Y corre fuera del lugar, directo al enorme ropero. Se hace una bolita en torno al cuenco de agua con sal.

Ya no hay tiempo. El juego del escondite ha comenzado.

* * *

 _Puedo escucharte oculto, no eres bueno escondiéndote. No te puedes ocultar de mí._

 _Knock – Knock_

 _Sé que puedes oírme. Abre la puerta, solo quiero jugar un poco._

* * *

Cuenta diligentemente hasta diez, luego sale de su escondite con la aguja en una mano y su cuenco de sal en la otra y se dirige a la bañera, con pasos quedos y silenciosos. Una vez que se asoma, encuentra el muñeco de trapo exactamente en el lugar en que lo había dejado. Camina hasta él, dejando su cuenco de agua salada muy cerca, toma la aguja aplicando fuerza en su agarre y lo apuñala tres veces mientras canta aquel ritual.

—Te encontré, Mo-mo. Te encontré, Mo-mo. Te encontré, Mo-mo.

Era su momento de ganar y obtener su deseo.

Entonces deja la enorme aguja enterrada en el cuerpo del muñeco, antes de retomar su cuenco con agua y sal y alejarse hasta el marco de la entrada del baño, ahí se queda de pie, y con voz susurrante libera sus palabras.

—Ahora es turno de Eren de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Eren de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Eren de esconderse.

Y con pasos igual de quedos, regresó a su escondite sin mirar atrás.

Unos instantes después de que el muchachito se alejara para ocultarse, el muñeco se mueve hacia la orilla de la bañera, como si una fuerza sobrenatural le impulsara a hacerlo. Su cuerpecito chorreante de agua se incorpora y sus bracitos aguados arrancan con brutalidad la aguja que está enterrada en su cuerpo.

Luego, con una movilidad pasmosa y aterrorizante, se encamina, sin soltar la aguja, hacia el otro lado de la habitación, directo al enorme ropero. Pero se desvía. Hay un fallo en el juego. El sonido de un arrastre y un lamento se escucha un segundo después. Eren sonríe.

El juego recién está comenzando.

* * *

 _¿Así que piensas que has ganado?_

* * *

La puerta del ropero se abre.

Y los ojos dorados de Eren observan todo con claridad. Su cabeza se ladea haciendo tronar su cuello. Su cuerpo encorvado era cubierto por la oscuridad de su escondite. Y mientras ve como el alma amargada y estancada de su padre es devorada por las fauces amorfas y desencajadas del muñeco, pide su deseo.

El sonido de agua chocando contra un objeto y esparciéndose por el suelo. El muñeco queda quieto y torpemente gira su cuerpo. Sus ojos de botón — el bueno y el que le colgaba— se clavan en la sonriente figura de iris doradas. Los hilos en la tela se remueven en ira contenida, está molesto, pero deja caer la aguja.

Los brazos de Eren lo envuelve mientras suspira y tataratea una canción. Ahora tendrá su deseo, aunque haya hecho trampa, pero el pago estaba hecho y no hay nada más que hacer.

Hacer trampa a espíritus malignos es malo porque sale más caro, pero no le importa porque en esta vida todo se vale y él no perderá ninguna oportunidad.

Aquella noche Eren cierra los ojos mientras escucha los sonidos que desde las sombras le llegan. El llanto apagado de su madre, las maldiciones de Erwin, los siseos del hombre que vive en el sótano y le gusta tanto, los aleteos de las mariposas…y los pasos chirriantes y veloces de Mo-mo, corriendo siempre corriendo. Porque Mo-mo vigila, vigila desde la oscuridad con sus ojos de botón —aunque uno está se le está cayendo—, y su aguja que brilla ante la luz de la luna menguante que se filtra entre las motas de nieve.

Pronto.

Pronto.

Muy pronto.

Aquel mantra se repite en la infantil y torcida mente.

Pronto

Aunque su alma tenga que dejar en el proceso.

La felicidad cuesta y muy cara.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les espero en el próximo capítulo. Espero les guste este Fic. Decidme su opinión por favor.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Alquimia-Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas | ¡** Chan-chan-channnnn! Estoy de vuelta, mis razones de tardanza están abajo. Espero les guste este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios en la cajita de Review ¡Son los dulces de Charly! ¡No dejen a Charly sin dulces! ( **Q** w **Q** ). Los amo.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Luna de Acero [Kuri-chan]_

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maldición de Saturno**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **2**

* * *

Sucios y horrendos son los deseos internos de los humanos. Ambrosia del mal, alimento de los demonios.

De horrores nocturnos

* * *

« Perfecto »

Aquella palabra y deseo se repite en cada rincón de la mente del hombre de gabardina y sombrero elegante que estira la mano ofreciendo la dulce paleta de color rojo chillón al niño de ojos castaños que ve hambriento su ofrecimiento. Una pequeña criatura de estómago rugiente que por su necesidad se acerca tambaleante y acepta su regalo, se lo mete a la boca y todo su cuerpecito convulsiona de placer ante la dulce sensación de alimento. La sonrisa luminosa nace en el rostro infantil mientras disfruta de tan delicioso manjar, y es ese brillo que hace que todas sus facciones sucias, llenas de costras de tierra y enflaquecida por el hambre cambie a una completamente distinta.

Ojos azules contemplan dicha imagen.

Inocencia y codician danzan un sinfonía sin final.

« Perfecto »

—Tengo más de ellas en casa ¿Quieres más? ¿Me acompañas? — la voz encantadora y dulce brota haciendo una invitación melodiosa, atrayente.

El infante asiente y toma la blanca mano que vuelve a incitarle a tomar algo que desconoce en realidad.

Dedos unidos, brincos alegres, chistes bobos —maliciosos— acompañan la marcha de las dos figuras que se pierden en un camino lleno de nieve y escarcha que asciende a una casona que se ve al final de una colina de tierra carmín. A veces entre los copos helados parece la imagen de aquel lugar desaparecer.

Puertas chirriantes se abren y las figuras se deslizan hacía adentro. Mariposas revolotean y su aleteo es el sonido que se mezcla con el soplar suave de la ventisca. Allí dentro es igual de frio que afuera sólo es que está llena de cosas bonitas y no nieva, tal vez un poco de la parte central porque hay una enorme ventana traga luz en el techo y por allí se desliza la nieve.

—Vamos, sígueme, en la cocina los dulces tengo y también hay leche y galletas — ofrece el hombre mientras se quita la gabardina y el sombrero.

Su sonrisa hipnotiza al infante que le sigue los pasos un segundo después de que este la haya iniciado.

Las velas crepitan en la habitación donde llegan y el hombre toma en brazos al niño para sentarlo en la mesa. Un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas de camomila se posan enfrente de los ojos castaños inocentes. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento vuelve a nacer y da inicio a deleitarse con aquellos apetitosos bocadillos.

Los sabores dulces obnubilan el paladar.

Lo dulce se traga todo.

El sabor que se mezcla con el agrio metálico de la sangre, corrompiendo todo, inundando todo, consumiendo todo, llevándose todo a un abismo sin retorno, lleno de olvido, soledad y oscuras sensaciones.

Un cuerpecito cae sobre la mesa, dedos sueltan el frágil cristal que se rompe contra el duro y frio piso de loza.

Unos ojos color azules se escurecen y una sonrisa perversa nace en los labios que se relamen de gusto ante sus actos mientras susurra un:

« Perfecto »

Coge el cuerpo ahora laxo del infante degollado. Se le mancha la ropa con el cálido líquido vital que se escurre y pega en todo lo que alcanza. Carga con su nueva 'adquisición' con toda la satisfacción del mundo.

Cuchillos, tenazas y un jarrón.

Las herramientas que necesita para moldear su adquisición a su gusto, a su necesidad y deseo.

Huesos y unos trozos de piel lozana.

Es lo que consigue.

Baja al sótano cargando con sus 'cosas', allí le esperan para continuar ese trabajo que le quita el sueño y le da fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Su vida está ahí.

Unos ojos rabiosos se clavan en su figura en cuanto está totalmente abajo. Ojos hermosos, ojos de su anhelo.

Él sonríe.

« Perfecto »

Deja las 'cosas' en la mesa y se acerca para contemplarlo de cerca. Sí, años y años por fin están cerca de dar sus frutos. Respira profunda y sus memorias vuelan al ritmo de todos sus retorcidos recuerdos.

Él es Erwin Smith, el reconocido doctor de aquel lugar, un hombre intachable, un noble de gentil corazón, un ser retorcido con un deseo obscuro, una obsesión insana.

Perfección.

Es lo que busca y no parara hasta tenerle entre sus dedos, hasta no ser capaz de ser él también parte de ella, de ser ella.

Se hala de los cabellos y parpadea. Oh, él está tan molesto con su persona. Él, la verdadera razón e inicio de aquel macabro sentimiento que siempre le rompe las venas y no le deja en paz.

Levi Ackerman.

Su antiguo maestro de primaria.

El despertar de toda su maldad.

Es que él era perfecto. Recuerda el día de verano que lo conoció y su imagen obnubiló sus pensamientos de niño volviéndolo ante sus ojos algo parecido a un Dios.

Perfectas facciones, perfectos ademanes, perfecta presencia abrumadora.

Pero…

Era un humano.

El tiempo lo corrompería y destruiría su perfección.

Erwin enloqueció.

Él quería encerrarlo, preservarlo, inmortalizar su perfección. Su perfección no debía desaparecer. Entonces decidió que lucharía por esa causa. Él lo sacaría de la imperfección y luego él también le seguiría porque también desea siempre, siempre quedarse a contemplar aquella perfección.

Por eso lo mató.

La muerte le daría la total perfección.

Le metió en un enorme tanque de hielo y ahí le dejó.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Y tarde se había dado cuenta, porque cuando había vuelto a buscarle, el cuerpo de su ser perfecto se había podrido, al principio pensó que fue porque no había puesto suficiente hielo o que tal vez había sido demasiado brutal al romperle cada hueso cuando fue por él, pero luego se dio cuenta que la razón seguía siendo la misma.

Era humano.

Humanos estúpidos para ser tan imperfectos. Llenos de enfermedades, necesidades, temores, fragilidades…efímeros como un suspiro.

Lloró cargado de desesperación al ver sus sueños casi rotos, pero en medio de su dolor la idea nació. Sí, los humanos son frágiles, pero son hermosos, quizás esa era la respuesta. Un solo ser humano no puede hacer eso que él tanto anhelaba, pero si juntaba lo más perfecto de lo perfecto y retiraba todo lo innecesario de ellos podría obtener a su ser perfecto.

Arrancó de aquel cuerpo asqueroso lo único que quedaba intacto. La cabeza. La metió en una combinación de muchos químicos, agua y hielo.

A casi más de veinte años de aquello, sentía que por fin su larga espera estaba comenzado a tomar forma.

Había creado una máquina para reanimar la consciencia de su maestro, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que todas sus memorias habían sido borradas, por una parte se puso triste, por otra se alegró, de todos modos no le importaba si lo recordaba o no, él se tatuaría en la mente de su ser perfecto porque él sería su acompañante eterno.

Le dijo todas sus ideas, detalle a detalle describió su plan porque al final de todo, él, ese que ahora lo veía con odio lo tendría que convertir en alguien igual a él, le explicó que así debían ser las cosas porque si no él se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Una mariposa revoloteó frente a sus ojos y Erwin la apartó de un manotazo iracundo.

Esas mariposas, esas criaturas lo desesperaban.

Esas que habían llegado junto a la esposa a que se vio obligado a conseguir, aunque en verdad no la escogió al azar, él la escogió por ese niño que traía junto a ella. El niño de ojos hermosos y extraños que hacía nacer de su sombra las mariposas amarillas y nocturnas. Ese niño intrigante que era la última pieza de su obra, o más bien sólo los ojos del infante. Esas joyas sería la corona de su perfecto ser.

Molió los huesos hasta volverlos una masa espesa y luego las metió en un molde que le había costado bastante de armar, porque sus recuerdos eran difusos.

—Ya casi están listas sus manos, maestro mío, sólo esto falta para poder regalarle la perfección, no se preocupe por nada.

Un siseo rabioso voló en el aire y Erwin giró hacia aquello que él osaba llamar creación y que no era más que una cabeza conectada a un montón de cables que le proporcionaban electricidad que era el motor de sus funciones conscientes, una cabeza unida a unas partes que parecían una osamenta humana cubierta con múltiples pellejos.

Erwin dejó el molde preparado y suspiró.

—Mañana será, maestro ¿le parece bien?

Silencio. Silencio.

—A mí también. Descanse.

Salió del lugar cargando una vela, antes de volver a su habitación se sacó la ropa manchada y la tiró a la chimenea donde ardió con fervor.

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras le pareció escuchar el sonido de pasitos corriendo, meneó la cabeza en negación, tal vez sólo eran las mariposas atoradas en algún rincón.

Tal vez estaba demasiado ansioso, tal vez fue que los sonidos de susurros le motivaron a levantarse o la falta de su esposa en la cama, no lo sabe y tampoco sabe porque fue directamente al sótano antes de revisar algún otro lugar.

Lo que encontró lo lleno de ira asesina.

Ese mocoso estaba ahí, ahí, absorbiendo la imagen de su ser perfecto, insinuándosele con su cuerpo flacucho y horrendo, tratando de confundirlo con el sonido de aleteo de sus mariposas.

Erwin emitió un rugido y se fue encima de aquel chiquillo.

Y no paró hasta sentir que había dejado en claro su lección.

* * *

 **.**

 _Llévame lejos contigo, te prometo desesperadamente seré un buen niño para ser digno de tu amor._

 **.**

* * *

Eren había disfrutado de una semana hermosa sin tener que estar pendiente de Erwin, Mo-mo siempre le avisaba si estaba cerca o si ya se había ido a dormir. Había sido una semana en donde pudo acercarse mejor a su amado y ahora que se había vuelto osado notó que ese hombre que no era hombre y le gustaba tanto empezaba a aceptarle, aunque de una manera muy fea, porque seguía diciéndole cosas horribles, pero también le contaba sus pesares y eso le llenaba de cosquillas la panza y las mariposas se multiplicaban bajo sus pies.

La séptima madrugada después de haber conseguido a Mo-mo se sintió desfallecer de felicidad. El hombre que no era hombre le pidió que le dejara morderlo. Le dijo que quería sentir como era la piel o el tacto y él ni corto ni perezoso se lo había concedido.

Se sacó la ropa y se colgó a él para darle mayor acceso a sí, pero antes de cumplir con su deseo, sus cabellos fueron tirados con violencia y arrancado del lado de aquel ser.

Unos ojos azules iracundos le atravesaron el cuerpo y Eren sólo pudo enrollarse como caracolito cuando una lluvia de golpes le llegó por todo lados. Lloriqueó sintiendo los puñetazos y patadas romperle los huesos y abrirle la piel hasta que ese hombre se cansó.

Medio desnudo y sangrando por la boca y las heridas en su cuerpo quedó tirado en la sala.

Eren lloró con fuerza cuando vio la figura de su madre detrás de un pilar. Ella había visto todo, había permitido todo, ella le había traicionado, porque ella en sus manos sostenía a Mo-mo envuelto en hilos rojos, con la aguja enterrada en su hendidura mal cosida.

Perdió la consciencia.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir la noche siguiente. Las manos poco gentiles de su madre curaban sus heridas mientras recitaba canticos y siseaba maldiciones contra su persona. Eren no quiso escucharlas, volvió a llorar.

Sus sueños se habían roto.

Odio a su madre.

Desde una repisa, Mo-mo veía su dolor con sus ojos de botón y sonreía. Con los espíritus malignos no se debe jugar a menos que ellos también deseen hacerlo.

Por la rendija de una puerta, unos ojos azules observan todo lo que ocurre en la habitación. Su mirada es llena de maldad. Se muerde los labios al momento que una idea nace en su cabeza.

Se la pagarían caro.

Nadie sus sueños habría de arrebatar.

Odios mezclándose por obscenos deseos desencadenan el sufrimiento ajeno. Porque en aquella casa no hay alma inocente.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Mis hermosas popotías, mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que prometí actualización diaria, pero es que he tenido tres días de fiebre, los primeros dos días me estuve haciendo la fuerte pero al tercer día he sentido como si me hubiese pasado un avión por todo el cuerpo, estaba demasiado agotada así que no pude hacer mucho sino hasta ahorita que medio me sentí bien. Pero no se preocupen, ya que este Fic está ya terminado y me estoy sintiendo algo mejor, podré cumplir con mi promesa ¡Actualización diaria!

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión sobre él, gracias a todas las que han comentado y leído no saben cuan feliz me hacen y me ayuda saber de ustedes sus palabras.

Las amo

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Alquimia-Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas |** ¡Feliz Hallowen mis brujitas!Gracias por todo el amor que me han dejado con sus bonitos review, mi corazoncito se los agradece, y por eso les mando un montón de bombones y paletas. Disfruten de la lectura y de los dulces.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Luna de Acero [Kuri-chan]_

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maldición de Saturno**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

* * *

 _Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de la ventana pude ver el horror en tus ojos pero también vi tu deseo._

 _Me gusta tu deseo._

 _Hola_

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_

* * *

Eren se retuerce en la cama por el dolor de tripas de tanto brebaje que se le revuelve adentro y por el hambre que le nace copiosa y no puede saciar, tiene ansiedad, odio, tristeza pero sobre todo se siente solo. Ya no llora pero si gimotea como cachorrito abandonado. A los pies de la cama las mariposas se mueren con las alas destrozadas.

El infante grita lleno de furia contenida cuando su madre entra y le obliga a tragar la amarga mezcla pastosa color verdoso que le ayudará a que sus huesos se reparen. Pero Eren no quiere esa cosa, porque eso viene de las manos de su madre.

Su madre que lo traicionó.

Su madre que selló a Mo-mo.

Su madre que lo aleja del hombre que no es hombre y le gusta tanto.

— ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! — grita y grita sin parar hasta que se le agrieta la garganta y convulsiona en una tos con arcadas que revuelven su saliva con la pasta verdosa.

Su madre le suelta una cachetada tan fuerte que le rompe el labio y la sangre brota en un hilillo que se pierde entre las sábanas blancas.

En algún rincón de la casa, una caja se agita con fuerza. Golpecitos queditos se oyen desde adentro.

— ¡Cierra la boca pequeño puerco, has destruido todo! —los ojos de su madre le acribillan por un segundo, al siguiente segundo la taza de porcelana se estrella en su frente abriéndole la piel —. Trágate tus mariposas y púdrete en ellas, yo estoy harta de cargar contigo.

La mujer sale dando un portazo.

Y Eren se escurre de la cama, su ropa manchada, su cabello revuelto, el cuerpo adolorido y sangrante. Se mete debajo de la cama y se enrolla como un caracol meciéndose sobre su cuerpo. Coge una, dos, tres mariposas y en puñados se las mete a la boca. Mastica con fuerza y llora en silencio.

Las personas que alguna vez han amado son las más odiosas, porque cuando pierden al ser amado se amargan, en cambio las que sólo el odio conocen y luego perciben el amor son las más gloriosas, porque entienden del dolor de conseguirlo.

Por eso Eren se enamoró de aquel hombre que no es hombre y vive en el sótano y le dice cosas horribles.

Aunque Eren sabe que ese amor nunca será posible, porque ese hombre que no es hombre jamás podrá salir de ahí.

Él sólo es un muñeco, un ser animado por escases de fortuna y jamás será algo real.

Se mete otro puñado de mariposas, estas amarillas y sus jugos se deslizan de la comisura de sus labios mezclándose con sus amargas lágrimas. Tan miserable es su vida, no ha valido la pena arriesgar el pellejo en aquel maldito juego porque al final se le fue arrebatado su deseo.

Malditos.

Malditos todos.

Desearía arrancarles la piel y comerse su corazón.

Malditos sean.

Tanta ira le corre por las venas como un líquido color plata, clavándose como espinas.

La soledad, la tristeza y la ira combinándose, arremolinándose en un fuego fragoso de odio.

Odio tanto pero tanto que los hilos rompió.

El juego tiene un fallo.

Los dedos se habían pinchado.

Su sangre en las puntadas está.

* * *

¿ _Un deseo?_

 _Si, te lo puedo dar_

 _¿El precio pagarás?_

 _Dame un nombre y un cuerpo. Tu deseo tendrás_.

* * *

Hace frio, mucho frio y está oscuro.

Los hilos aprietan. Se retuerce en su aguado cuerpo. La aguja punza dentro de su panza. Se agita con fuerza. Dentro de una caja está. Un grito le golpea el alma. El odio horrendo le agita todo el interior. Granos de arroz con gotas de sangre. Su estómago gruñe.

La aguja se irgue y los hilos rompen. La caja se abre. Pasitos veloces se pierden en los confines de los pasillos. Una extraña presencia se mueve por el lugar. Los copos de nieve se vuelven más grandes y una furiosa ventisca agrieta las ventanas.

Cientos de mariposas moribundas adornan cada tramo de piso. La aguja va raspando toda la superficie. Una puerta de color caoba frente a sus sueltos ojos de botón. Empuja la puerta y esta chirria al abrirse.

Huele la rabia, las lágrimas…el odio.

* * *

 _Ya no hay tiempo. El juego del escondite debe terminar._

* * *

Dos, tres, cuatro golpecitos contra la puerta y en una carrera alocada de puntillas, llega hasta allá. Allá donde él está. Su cuerpo flojo se encorva en una exagerada 'L', la aguja se le clava en uno de sus destartalados y amorfos bracitos. Su ojo caído toca el piso.

Emite un siseo bajo. Un siseo mortal.

Una melena castaña se retuerce hacia atrás. Dos grandes ojos dorados lo observan.

Sonríe.

Mo-mo ha vuelto.

El juego debe continuar. Ese juego macabro hecho de trampas y errores.

Unos bracitos delgados y huesudos le estrechan oprimiéndolo contra un corazón cadencioso.

—Mo-mo, Mo-mo…estás aquí, estás aquí…— su cuerpo es dejado caer y el infante le observa —…¿Cómo?

Mo-mo vuelve a sisear.

« Odio »

El niño se larga a reír. Su risa es tan musical que Mo-mo siente que no quiere comérselo. Pero también está molesto y por eso lo hará.

Mo-mo no es un errante, no es un demonio…Mo-mo es algo más y es peor que todo lo otro junto. Pero ese niño no lo sabe, pero lo sospecha, Mo-mo puede sentirlo en sus hilos, esos hilos manchados en la sangre infantil. Aquella sangre…el primer error de todo.

Mo-mo le pasa otro puñado de mariposas al niño, se las ofrece clavadas en la aguja y el niño los toma sin pensar. Come, come y traga a montones lo que él le da. Mo-mo se sube al regazo y se acurra ahí. Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero ambos saben que deben esperar.

Mo-mo ha vuelto.

Mo-mo arreglara todo, aunque el precio se eleve.

Mo-mo al que una vez llamaron Saturno.

Se duermen juntos…duermen hasta que unos gritos estallan en la planta baja.

Mo-mo sonríe.

Eren le arranca uno de sus ojos de botón.

* * *

«Yo gané. Ahora sufre las consecuencias»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Es un capitulo super corto. Si lo sé, pero es que tuve que cortarlo, pues creí que terminaría en cinco capítulos pero creo que pueden ser siete u ocho en verdad. Espero que eso no les moleste. Gracias a todas esas personitas hermosas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer estas cosas mías, las amo con todo el ser. Y aquellas que se pasan a leer solamente también, gracias, muchas gracias.

Pero no olviden de dejar sus bonitos comentarios, ellos me ayudan a continuar.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Alquimia-Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas |** ¡He vuelto mis brujitas! Me perdí el día de los muertos **(** QwQ **)** Charly llora. Pero aquí estamos, aquí estamos. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje y dejarme sus lindas palabras. Y muchas más infinitas gracias a todas esas personitas que estuvieron al pendiente de mi. Charly ya está mejor y de mis acosos no se salvan ¡SON UN AMOR!

No olviden de comentar que ayudan a Charly a continuar. Besos. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maldición de Saturno**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

* * *

 _Aquí estoy en mi mundo, pintado de tristeza._

 _Aquí no llega la luz del sol,_

 _Aquí no existe sonido alguno,_

 _En este lugar estoy esperándote silenciosamente._

* * *

Allí iba otra de esas alimañas fungiformes y fláccidas, _**esas**_ que vivían en las paredes y le jodian las noches con sus roídas constantes, debía haber un millón de ellas en aquel lugar, es que el sonido que producían al correr entre la madera era espantoso. Le producían tanta repugnancia y más cuando lo hacían sobre su cabeza. Chistó de molestia. Luego suspiró de cansancio.

En los candelabros, las velas se derretían bajo el calor de su propia lumbre. Una mariposa nocturna revoloteó cerca de ellas. Sus alas se quemaron. Se convirtió en una mariposa ardiente. Sus ojos grises contemplaron con fijeza ese suceso. De todos modos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Las luces de las velas crepitaron con más fuerzas. Las velas, esas velas que siempre estaban encendidas. ¿Acaso era de día o de noche? No lo sabía. Nunca podía saber el tiempo exacto.

«¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?»

Esas son unas de las preguntas que atiborran su cerebro casi todo el tiempo, pero existe una sobre todo estas que le inunda con mayor frecuencia, aunque no encuentra el motivo.

«¿Por qué?»

La mariposa cayó a pedazos, reduciéndose a cenizas.

«¿Por qué?»

Preguntas que se pierden en los laberintos y lagunas de su mente torturada, pero sobre todo cansada por la añejez de los años. Pensamientos sin razón que desaparecían bajo sucesos o nimiedades tan fugaces como un parpadeo.

Mariposas volaron ante sus ojos desde varios rincones.

Mariposas nocturnas.

Mariposas amarillas.

Su mente recreó la imagen triste de un niño tembloroso de frío que se sentaba en las escaleras. Ese niño de hipnotizantes ojos de jade bañados en oro. El niño de las mariposas. El niño de las noches. El niño que lo miraba con un deseo extraño. Ese niño...ese niño…

Eren.

«¿En dónde estás?»

Era cierto.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuántos días tenía de no aparecer? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Un rayo de recuerdo atravesó sus pensamientos.

Gritos…

Golpes…

¡PIEDAD!

¡PARA POR FAVOR!

¡PIEDAD!

Silencio…

Sus ojos se inyectaron en ira.

Ese hombre se lo había llevado. Lo había arrancado de su lado. Golpes, gritos, llanto…silencio, frio, soledad. Recordó eso y todo lo que le conformaba se sacudió en rabia, en odio puro. Ese maldito hombre lo había alejado de su lado. Lo había lastimado delante de sus ojos y luego lo había sedado para que dejara de intentar ir tras él y salvar al infante. El infante que quería 'arruinarlo con sus deseos impuros' según las palabras de ese maldito.

¡MENTIRAS!

Un grito de desesperación le nació desde cada rincón de su existencia, pero ningún sonido emergió de su garganta. Tiró con fuerza de los hilos que lo conectaban a esa armazón maldita hecha de huesos y pedazos de carnes ajenas, robadas, asquerosas. Se sacudió con tanta violencia que muchos de esos hilos se rompieron.

Cayó como un costal al suelo y no pudo más que retorcerse en su miseria como lo hacían las mariposas incendiadas en las cenizas de sus propias alas.

Qué vida tan patética y repugnante.

Una vida a la que era obligado a vivir.

Se retorció con mayor fuerza.

Luchar.

Luchar.

El significado aquella palabra le estalló en cada conexión de sus neuronas instándolo a cumplirle, aunque era casi imposible además de ridículo intentarlo, pero por primera vez quería hacerlo. Luchar. Lucharía. Tenía que ir por el niño. El niño de las mariposas. El niño de las noches. El niño con deseos malsanos. Eren.

Su niño. Su motita de vida, de luz. Lo único que lo sacaba de la oscuridad. De lo espantoso de su vida. El que lo hacía sentir…sentir más allá del odio. Su Eren. El renacer de su existencia.

La existencia odiosa que le había dado ese hombre más mounstro o demonio que él. Cuanto lo odiaba. Se convulsionó ante la sola evocación de la inmunda presencia de ese ser. El ser que lo había creado. Porque sí, Levi era una cosa, un mounstro creado por los más bajos anhelos de una mente retorcida.

Parece chistoso, pero Levi recuerda mucho de lo que fue su vida antes de 'abrir los ojos' y encontrarse en ese lugar. Levi sabe que alguna vez fue un _**muñeco**_ , un juguete para enseñar a los niños las partes de un cuerpo humano. Aquella fue su vida, una vida contemplada desde la monotonía y placidez de los días arriba de un estante, una vida silenciosa, algo solitaria, pero sin la confusión de todas aquellas sensaciones, esas cosas…humanas. _**Humano**_. Él nunca fue humano, parecía uno de ellos, pero no era más que un objeto mudo, usable y dispuesto para todas las acciones humanas. Era una simple creación de madera perfeccionada para ser atractiva a los ojos infantiles. Y eso era bueno para él, pero fue arrancado de su destino y metido en un infierno y todo porque al parecer a uno de esos niños sucios y malcriados vio más allá de eso, deseo algo más que eso y lo convirtió en un esclavo de aquel deseo. Fue vilmente robado, su cuerpo molido y encerrado en ese frio lugar.

Lo primero que recuerda de su 'nueva vida' es el dolor.

El dolor de ser consiente. El dolor de saberse existente. El dolor de sentirse un mounstro. El dolor de entenderse como algo ignorante. Olvidado.

Porque durante mucho tiempo —no sabría decir cuánto— lo único que lo rodeó fue la oscuridad y el silencio, estuvo tanto tiempo solo y abandonado, que el odio nació en su interior, un odio hacia todo lo que pudiera haber fuera de ese oscuro lugar en donde estaba metido, porque ellos no sentían esa horrenda sensación de olvido que él sentía. Y odio más cuando sus ojos reconocieron la luz y la única presencia que lo rodearía durante un siguiente largo tiempo. Ese ser cruel que acribillaba cada partícula de su existencia en torturas sin nombre.

«Perfecto»

Ese era el deseo de su creador. Convertirlo en alguien perfecto para después convertirse a sí mismo en ese 'perfecto' y mantenerlo cautivo para la eternidad.

El odio creció más.

* * *

 _¿Quién eres tú extraño con ojos de sol?_

 _Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi,_

 _Quiero que te quedes conmigo_

 _Nunca pedí este lugar llamado mi hogar,_

 _Pero espero que te quedes a mi lado hasta el final._

* * *

Entonces llegó él.

Había llegado persiguiendo a una de esas repugnantes criaturas. Ratas. Lo recordaba con claridad. El sonido de algo cayendo por las escaleras, pasos veloces correteando a otros más pequeños y ligeros. Uñas arañando el piso. Un rayo de luz. Unos ojos dorados que se clavaron en su existencia mientras pequeños dedos huesudos y morenos se enterraban en el flácido cuerpo del roedor hasta destriparlo.

Esos ojos extraordinarios le vieron con una fascinación diferente a la que le veía en su creador.

Fascinación inocente e incitante.

Al principio lo odió, porque se le hizo parecido —en formas— a ese que osaba llamarse su dueño, lo odió con la misma intensidad y por eso le soltaba horripilantes palabras, pero el niño seguía llegando, jamás le hablaba o contestaba sus provocaciones, sólo se quedaba ahí, sentado, observándolo fijamente, muriéndose de frio por llevar sólo un camisón transparente.

Un día se hartó de verle y le preguntó porque estaba ahí, porque no se iba y él niño sólo le contestó:

"Me gustas. Sabes, yo también soy un ser malo…un mounstro…pero me gustaría ser libre, ser feliz ¿No quieres compartir eso conmigo?"

Aquellas palabras le desconcertaron…ese niño se había llamado ¿Mounstro? ¿Eran acaso parecidos? ¿Era él otro condenado en esa casa? Algo cambió en su interior, tal vez fue empatía o necesidad de no sentirse solo en ese horrendo lugar, en ese infierno, pero una partecita de él, esa partecita consumida por el odio se negó a creer, y fue tan fuerte su chillido que no pudo ignorarlo. El desprecio siguió ahí. Durante un tiempo consideró aquellas palabras nada más que una burla.

¿Es que acaso no podía ver su condición? ¿Era otra manera de destruirlo?

Pero no parecían esas las intenciones de aquella criatura.

Una vez llegó con un deforme objeto que le dijo le daría la libertad. Eren le llamó Mo-mo. Era una cosa, algo extraño. Y si él hubiese podido se hubiese echado a reír. Pero Levi no tenía voz. Y sólo conocía las fealdades de vocablos que le había escuchado a su creador. Pero Eren le entendía. Porque Eren podía colarse en su mente. Eren siempre le decía cosas bonitas y después de esa noche también empezó a cantarle y mientras lo hacía las mariposas danzaban con su canto.

Le pareció tan hermoso.

Y entonces Levi empezó a verlo de otra forma, a sentirse diferente por él.

Quiso cumplir el deseo infantil.

Pero todo se destruyó. Porque su Eren le fue arrebatado violentamente igual que su destino lo fue alguna vez y nuevamente era por las manos de aquel hombre.

Ese hombre que lo había condenado al abismo del olvido.

Porque sin Eren, él no sería más que algo olvidado y encarcelado en los deseos de su creador.

Las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas ante sus pensamientos llenos de espinas de dolor que lo llevaban a su realidad. Esa realidad convertida en pesadilla.

¡NO MÁS!

¡NO MÁS!

Luchar.

Luchar.

Y lo hizo.

Siguió luchando. Su cuerpo destartalando arrastrándose, sus labios raspados y sangrantes sirviendo para impulsarse. Tramo a tramo, grada a grada fue ascendiendo. Las mariposas volaban a su alrededor, casi como incitándole. Las ratas corrían en las paredes. Un ruido. Aleteo. Un siseo.

Levi llegó a la mitad de las escaleras.

La puerta chirrió.

Una sombra enorme se proyectó escurridiza como si se tratase de grandes fauces.

Los gritos se colaron en la apertura desde donde la sombra se asomaba.

Entre los gritos, una voz le caló hondo.

En los gritos, en esos gritos…estaban los gritos de Eren.

¡AYUDA!

¡AYUDA!

¡PIEDAD!

¡PIEDAD!

Luchó por escalar más. Su sangrante existencia se retorcía con violencia. Se rompieron más hilos. Su cuerpo se destartaló completamente. Quedó ladeado en la penúltima escalera. Nuevamente era sólo una cabeza con conciencia perdido en la oscuridad.

Aleteo.

Sonido de saltitos cojeantes.

La sombra crepitó cerniéndose sobre su visión.

Entonces le vio.

Era Mo-mo.

Le hacía falta un ojo.

El grito de Eren resonó con más fuerza.

Levi aceptó.

Mo-mo abrió las fauces y elevó una larga y resplandeciente aguja con sus bracitos maltrechos y aguados.

Los hilos se tensaron...se unieron.

El juego debía continuar. Un invitado nuevo hay que llevar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Eh que tal todo por allá? ¿Cómo están mis amores?

Charly está aquí JAJAJA XD. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Está dedicado a mi Kuri-chan pero también a todas esas personitas hermosas y super especiales que se han pasado por aquí han leído y dejado sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo. No olviden dejar su review y santa opinión de la trama. Saben soy bastante penosas pero bueno…si gustan hacer preguntas, si se sientes enredadas puedes buscarme en **Facebook** como **Charly Land** , mándeme un mensaje y publiquen todas sus interrogantes, estaré feliz de contestar todo a ustedes. Demonos amor. JAJAJA XD.

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Alquimia-Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas |** Lean detenidamente. E igualmente las ultimas notas. ¡No lo olviden!

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Maldición de Saturno**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 **「** **」**

 **.**

 _Mi pequeña y dulce manzana maligna ¿tan enamorado estás?_

 _Tanto que has perdido la razón_

 _No te preocupes, yo cumpliré tu deseo_

 _Pero recuerda, ya del infierno no podrás escapar_

 **.**

* * *

Eren sabe que morirá pronto. Tan pronto sea encontrado. Dentro del pequeño y oscuro agujero oculto en el ropero espera que ese momento llegue. El aleteo incesante de las mariposas que revolotean a su alrededor le zumban en los oídos como una marejada descontrolada y acompasada al ritmo errático de su corazón. Le tiemblan los labios por la desesperación y la agonía que crece y bulle en su interior a cada segundo corrido. Aprieta con fuerza el ojo de botón de Mo-mo.

Pasos que gritan su nombre crean ecos en los tablones de madera como una música diabólica que se alinea al momento del encuentro.

« Crick…Crack »

« Ya sé Eren dónde estás »

« Crick…Crack »

« No te escondas más »

Comprime las piernas contra su pecho, hasta quedar hecho una bolita que se agita de temor. Aleteos. Aleteos. El bom-bom acelerado de su corazón.

La puerta chirria con lentitud pasmosa. Alguien ha entrado en la habitación.

Un silbido amenazante inunda el lugar. El sonido de los pasos se vuelve más cercano, directo a su escondite. Se le corta la respiración y apuña los ojos. Uno, dos, tres pasos…se detienen los sonidos. Se le entierra el ojo de botón debajo de las uñas, la sangre caliente se desliza de sus dedos mojando el transparente camisón.

« Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong. Te encontré. Paga las consecuencias »

La madera cruje bajo manos toscas que abren las puertas del ropero de par en par. El frus-frus de la ropa al deslizarse le causa un temblor irracional.

Se te acabó el tiempo.

« Pero para Mo-mo aún tiempo le quedará »

La última barrera es arrancada. Las mariposas salen volando en bandada como un torbellino de frenesí. Aleteos. Aleteos. Un cuerpecito se escurre con velocidad de su amenazante captor aprovechando el marullo bicolor de aquel incesante revoloteo. La carrera alocada por los pasillos inicia. Los llamados de los pasos se vuelven gritos. Lo persiguen. Corre y corre hasta que le duelen los pulmones y el cuello por tanto voltear a ver hacia atrás.

Eren sabe que morirá pronto, lo siente en cada poro de su piel cuando sus torpes pies al llegar al borde las escaleras se enredan en el encaje del trasparente camisón que había robado a su madre y usaba para ir a ver al hombre que no es hombre y le gusta tanto. Cae. Rueda y rueda. El mundo le da vueltas. Algo se rompe dentro él. El sabor agrio y metálico de la sangre le llena el paladar.

Todo parece al revés cuando el último escalón le rompe el labio inferior. Le duele mucho el cuerpo. Se siente medio roto. Tal vez lo está.

Los pasos resuenan con velocidad.

Se arrastra alejándose de aquel sonido. Un camino de sangre va dibujando en el piso a cada tramo de su avance. Las mariposas brotan y revolotean sin parar.

Ahora también hay mariposas carmesí.

De cada rincón de la casa brotan mariposas, aleteando sin parar. Pasitos aguados y tambaleantes acompañan su revolotear y el correr de un millón de ratas.

Eren sabe que morirá pronto cuando unas grandes manos le halan de los cabellos con brutalidad para arrastrarlo hacia las grandes puertas de madera y metal de la entrada. Patalea y chilla como puerco que va directo al matadero. Se retuerce sin parar y golpea con su mano aquella que tira sin piedad de sus pobres hebras. Algunas han quedado ya en el suelo mezclándose con la sangre que se escurre de su cuerpo. En su otra mano el puño no se deshace. El ojo de botón no debe soltar.

La ventisca infernalmente helada le congela hasta el tuétano en cuanto salen al exterior. Los gritos de su madre y de una manada de hombres y mujeres con gestos de odio le estallan en los oídos. Él también empieza a gritar.

El momento ha llegado.

Las órdenes de Mo-mo debe seguir.

¡AYUDA!

¡AYUDA!

¡PIEDAD!

¡PIEDAD!

La escarcha le raspa las rodillas. Continúa gritando hasta que se le agrieta la garganta. Debe seguirlo haciendo. Sus gritos son una convocatoria. El juego tiene que continuar.

Al mal se debe llamar.

Al mal que no puede ser destruido.

Esas gentes han de aprender su lección.

Nadie le arrebatará su deseo.

Una pira arde sobre la tierra carmesí de la colina nevada. Delante de ella creando una sombra amorfa y sonriente está ese hombre…ese hombre malo…Erwin…su padrastro que trajo a casa al hombre que no es hombre y le gusta tanto.

Eren es lanzado a sus pies.

Un puñado de mariposas nace de la sangre que gotea de sus dedos y se pierde en la nieve. Negras, amarillas y carmesí brotan como espigas de trigo y se eleva en una danza cadenciosa y acompasada con los copos de nieve silenciosos de la templada ventisca.

Ojos dorados brillan por las lágrimas y el odio. Oro enfrentándose al cielo inmisericorde.

—Ustedes lo han visto, él hace nacer mariposas de la muerte. Es un ser maldito, un demonio nacido de los pecados de esa bruja que me ha engañado — cada palabra es escupida con fingido dolor de ser engañado —. No os dejéis engañar por su rostro de desamparado, es el mal encarnado.

Eren ríe y llora a carcajada y lagrima viva ante aquellas palabras y escupe la sangre que le sube por la garganta. Los labios se le pintan de carmesí y los ojos se oscurecen en un poderoso amarillo sucio. Inhumano.

—Papi — su vocecita infantil paraliza a los presentes —. Papi, ya no vas a cantarme tus canciones, ya no me darás de comer las tripas de los niños que robabas de ese feo pueblo —forma un tierno puchero.

Los ojos color cielo de Erwin se abre de sorpresa.

Carla Jeager grita retorciéndose en la pira que se come sus carnes.

Las gentes ven con gesto de asco al rubio.

—¡CALLA MALDITO MOUNSTRO!

—Papi ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Eran mentiras tus palabras? Dijiste que me querías y que si me comía a todos esos niños para que nadie los encontrara tú me regalarías un hermanito. El hermanito que me fabricas con los huesos y carnes de esos sucios que traes.

—¡DEJA DE MENTIR!— chilla con rabia el hombre dando dos grandes zancadas para lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la cien del chiquillo. Nueva sangre vuelve a brotar de aquel cuerpo maltrecho.

Dentro de la casa, pasos tambaleantes y veloces hacen eco en los pasillos. Ruidos huecos de huesos, hilos a punto de romperse y de tela hecha de pedacitos de piel y teñidas de color.

Eren lloriquea con la nariz atascada de nieve, retorciéndose en el frio. Escucha todo con claridad. Sus palabras fueron escuchadas y ahora Erwin grita de desesperación. Erwin el hombre malo, ese que nunca debió haber hablado. Porque su mal se ha revertido. Un segundo después de que lo golpeara fue sujetado por las manos de los pueblerinos y lanzado a la pira ardiente.

Su cuerpo se incendió violentamente. Con cada grito se le ampolló más la piel hasta que los pedazos de carne empezaron a caer. Gritó y gritó, maldiciendo, suplicando. El olor a carne quemada se fundió con los restos de su cuerpo volviéndose cenizas. Un remolino pestilente se elevó furioso hacia el cielo. Un remolino cargado de odio sin consumar, y de deseos malsanos sin saborear.

Eren sabe que morirá pronto, lo siente en cada tramo de su piel que es aporreado sin piedad por varas, zapatos y piedras. Aquellas personas a él no le iban a demostrar piedad, habían llegado para matarlo y es lo que iban a hacer. Golpe a golpe le destrozaban el ser. Estaban enloquecidos. Una de sus piernas se rompió hasta que el hueso brotó, astillado. Trató de defenderse lo más que pudo enrollándose en sí mismo, pero le jalonearon de las extremidades para poder romperlo a gusto. Alguien uso un rastrillo de arar sobre su hombro y lo clavó tan profundo que cuando tiró de regreso le arrancó la piel y parte del musculo.

Eren gritó hasta quedar sin voz.

Los golpes no cesaron.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Un aleteo.

No eran sus mariposas.

Un aleteo que luego se volvió un rugido.

¡NOOOO!

Y para los ojitos de Eren eso fue lo último que vieron.

El hombre que no era hombre, de pie, con el rostro desencajado de furia, los ojos inyectado en odio y un cuerpo destartalado, que no era más que una cosa a medio armar de carne azulada pegada con gruesos hilos que estaban enrolladas en la armazón que parecía hecha de porcelana pero eran huesos, huesos de niños.

La gente gritó horrorizada.

Detrás de la puerta, escondido de los ojos de los pueblerinos se encontraba Mo-mo. Estaba sonriendo.

Eren también sonrió.

* * *

 _Tenías un deseo, y yo quise dártelo,_

 _Pero hiciste trampa y eso no me gustó_

 _Ahora sabrás lo que es tener un sueño_

 _Y darte cuenta que nunca será real._

* * *

Eren sabe que morirá pronto, lo sabe al ver como no puede dejar de escupir sangre, está destrozado. Ahora sólo es una masa de sangre negra y extremidades reventadas. Casi como un vomito…mucho vomito…lo peor de todo es que ese vomito es él. Su carne, sus huesos y su sangre.

Asqueroso.

Llora arrastrándose, siente dolor mucho dolor, pero todavía tiene su cabeza y su corazón intacto. Si, esa cosa sigue latiendo, no por mucho pero lo hace.

Patético.

Sabe que al final no pudo obtener su deseo y que perdió el juego. Un juego que siempre estuvo perdido. Porque hizo trampa. Porque no era el usuario del muñeco. Porque rompió todas las reglas y pidió más de lo que podía pedir en un solo deseo.

Ya no le queda tiempo pero aún tiene algo que hacer.

Mientras muere, pensamientos se escurren como su sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Recuerdos fluyentes.

Eren recuerda a su madre, agazapada junto a su padre, ambos encorvados, hambrientos devorando a un niño. Recitando palabras que en una tierna edad no lograban entender. Sus carnes flojas, llenas de verrugas y sus ojos inhumanos, su olor putrefacto. El aleteo rezumbando en sus oídos. Ellos eran antiguos, muy antiguos, los últimos de una larga línea de criaturas ya casi extintas. Recuerda a esos dos seres, que con cada mordida, cada pedazo arrancada del cuerpo que ya no se movía, cambiaban. Tomaban esa figura deseada después de absorber toda la vitalidad infantil. Eren lo recuerda. Ahora lo recuerda.

Eren no era su hijo.

Eren era el próximo a ser devorado. Otro niño robado de una pequeña aldea. Otro más para que aquellos seres sobrevivieran. Porque ellos vivían de los niños ¿Por qué? ¡Porque son suculentos! Y es la mayor fuente de vida. Esa es la ley natural de los seres. Devorar para sobrevivir.

Eso hace ya tantos años.

Recuerda lo oscuro y hediondo a sangre de aquel lugar, de aquel bosque. Recuerda que ellos lo azotaron pero entonces las mariposas nacieron de sus heridas. Y ellos chillaron tal vez de contrariedad o de gusto. Eren cree que fue más de gusto. Eren era especial.

Un niño con un secreto.

Y por eso lo conservaron. Lo dejaron crecer, manteniéndolo cautivo. Porque sabían que entre más creciera, más tendrían de dónde comer, y al comérselo podrían tener esa forma deseada por mucho tiempo.

Eren sabe que morirá pronto, y tal vez por eso, en ese instante sus recuerdos han vueltos.

Mo-mo está en la puerta observando todo.

El hombre que no es hombre está derrumbado sobre la nieve, su ser se convulsiona. Los hilos se han roto. A su alrededor hay tantos pedazos de carne sanguinolentos de los que fueron humanos, los habitantes del pueblo a las orillas de la colina de tierra carmín.

Por fin llega, por fin puede volver a estar cerca del hombre que no es hombre y le gusta tanto, por el que le robó un camisón transparente a su 'madre' y se sentaba horas y horas mientras se le congelaban los dedos por el frio del suelo del sótano donde el hombre malo lo tenía encerrado. Sus deditos torcidos alcanzan la cabellera color azabache y la acaricia, con un último impulso se termina de pegar a él.

Eren llora y sonríe.

Su sangre empapa al hombre que no es hombre.

Mo-mo se levanta y empieza a andar. La aguja parece brillar amenazante con cada paso que da.

Poquito a poco y arrancando los últimos rescoldos de aliento une sus labios con aquel por el que un juego prohibido jugó y por el que está pagando horribles consecuencias. El hombre que no es hombre se queda quieto ante su acción. Luego grita. Los ojos de Eren se apagan.

Mo-mo clava su aguja en el corazón del infante.

El juego se acabó.

La nieve cae sobre los bultos que ahora quedan y se cubren de blancura manchada de carmín.

Al final sólo uno de ellos obtuvo su deseo.

Y no fue el hombre que no es hombre y deseó salvar a Eren, no fue Eren que enloqueció de amor y deseó pasar la eternidad al lado de aquel ser que le causaba pasmo y creía que lo adoraría. Eren quien siempre vivió una mentira, él que no era una bruja, él que era el nuevo frasquito que contenía lo que le fue arrebatado a un dios caído.

Ese al que él llamó Mo-mo.

Él que cuyo nombre verdadero era Saturno.

Y que al fin pudo liberarse de su maldición por el deseo corrupto por el amor.

Ahora era libre. Pero…

[Fin]

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

JAJAJAJAJA XD, ya sé lo que están pensando. ¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿Dónde está la lógica a esto? Bueno les diré que según mi concepción de Creppys, estos no deben tener una explicación evidente, sino que debían haber notado esos detalles que eran la explicación de todo este embrollo. Aunque como sé que me dirán que estoy bien loca por hacer cosas así, les diré, que habrá un capítulo especial. Uno narrado por Mo-mo o Saturno y ahí a través de sus ojos posiblemente comprendan mejor todo. Además que estará el final, final de todo.

Pero aún asi, me gustaría saber si les gustó aunque sea un poquis todo esto. Si bien no hubo tanta melcocha entre Levi y Eren, al final están como Romeo y Julieta. JAJAJA bueno, bueno me calmo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por haber leído y comentado, por todo, muchas gracias.

¡No olviden dejar su bonito review!

Los adoro a todos.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas |** Recordad que Mo-mo es el Dios Saturno, aquel vil dios que cegado por el deseo y la ambición devoró a sus hijos. No hay retablo más hermoso de tal suceso que el cuadro de Goya, es aquella obra realmente impresionante porque este artista logró plasmar en sus trazos, el odio, la inhumanidad, la desesperación y sobre todo el hambre…el hambre de la carne que nos representa. Además que representa la fragilidad de cualquier ser…no hay mayor mal o demonio que nosotros mismos.

Todo está en nuestra mente. Y lo que de ella nace, es lo que convierte y dirige nuestros caminos. Cuidado con lo que deseéis.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **「** **Los Juegos de Mo-mo** **」**

 **.**

 _Había cometido un error. Primero quería escapar de este sueño sin final. Luego me quería quedar. No es tan malo el infierno si estás ahí._

* * *

Es extraño, como el cuerpo de un humano puede ser tan frágil y aun así resistir terribles daños; tejidos destrozados, falta de sangre y huesos molidos. Si, un humano es algo que puede ser roto con facilidad, y aun así, si existe un deseo final, se aferrara a la última gota de su aliento para cumplirlo…así son ellos…tan extraños ¿divertidos?. Pero…

¿Aún crees que eres humano?

No, tú solo eres un castigo, un error de la naturaleza y uno muy grande, por cierto.

Asqueroso.

Mírate, no eres más nada. Nunca lo fuiste, siempre has sido una mentira. Y ahora una mentira muy desagradable. Reducido a un vómito de ti, sigues arrastrándote como una mariposa nocturna que por querer estar cerca de la lumbre terminó sin alas. Ahora te comerán las hormigas…ellas devoraran eso que queda de ti, ese vómito...abundante vómito…el vómito de tu carne, tus huesos y tu sangre.

Repugnante.

Sí, debe ser repugnante saber que al final ni si quiera pudiste obtener tu verdadero deseo y sólo un restrojo de él fue lo que consumiste. Pobre de ti, que ni siquiera sabes si en verdad estás vivo o muerto.

Ah, pero aun así sientes dolor. Porque él está sufriendo, agonizando peor que tú. Al menos tú pudiste sentir su sabor, él sólo puede sentir…nada y eso es peor. Anda, sufre con su dolor, ese dolor que es tuyo y que termina de destripar más allá de tus órganos. Odia, revuélcate en el resentimiento. Siente lo que yo alguna vez sentí…no te preguntes nada…no me preguntes nada… ¿Si odio tanto mi dolor se irá?

Sí, porque eso le dará una nueva fuerza a tu corazón. Hazlo que sienta dolor, deja que se envenene hasta más no poder.

Ya sabes, consúmete hasta no dar más.

Oh, tus ojos cambian y me miran como si desearas destrozarme y a la vez lamer por donde yo piso para que te ayude en esto.

No, no lo haré. Quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí. Tal vez cuando te mueras lo piense un poco.

¿Doloroso no es así?

Pero ese es nuestro castigo. Ser destruido por aquello que nace de nosotros.

Porque lo que está terminando de matar no son los golpes o el frio que se cuela por las heridas sangrantes. No, eso no. Lo que te mata es el odio y el resentimiento que nace del pecado de desear lo que no es para ti pero aun así lo quieres.

Tu pecado fue amar.

El mío, olvidarme de él y desear el poder.

Irónico ¿no?

Parece que aunque tratemos de revertir las cosas, siempre fallaremos y seremos destrozados.

Pobrecito, tú solo deseabas al menos una vez sentirte amado.

Sí, es irónico.

Porque él te amo.

Y ese fue su pecado, porque tú ya estabas condenado.

¡Lo condenaste con tu amor!

¡Porque hiciste trampa, mocoso estúpido!

¡No hubieses sufrido tanto sino hubieras sido tan atrevido!

Yo te hubiera concedido tu tonto deseo aunque fuera por corto tiempo, pero quisiste alargarlo y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias.

Así como yo las pagué.

Porque tú eres yo.

A mí que me llamaste Mo-mo, sin saber que tú eres yo mismo.

Ah, sueltas un quejido agudo. Oh, vaya…estás sorprendido…tu cuerpo convulsiona…vomitas sangre negra. Eso es malo…

Patético ¿Mira lo que nos has costado desear lo ajeno?

¡Qué gran mierda es la vida!

Todos roban a todos, pero se olvidan de las consecuencias.

Yo olvide las mías, tú trataste de torcer las tuyas.

Somos la misma cosa pero a la vez somos diferentes.

Tú comías las mariposas que nacían de ti…yo devoré a mis hijos que también nacieron de mí.

Tú amaste con locura…yo enloquecí sin amor.

Tú deseaste arrebatarle algo a la muerte…yo desee ser uno con ella.

Tú rompiste las reglas y ahora estás destrozado…yo las seguí y caí en desgracia.

Tal vez también debas saber que nada de esto es una coincidencia.

Es el destino.

Tu destino.

Mi destino.

Nuestro destino.

Sabes, te he observado desde que naciste, fue yo quien guio a aquellas bestias que la gente llama 'brujas' hasta tu pobre pueblo…tú no debías ser como tus antiguos 'yo', no, tú debes ser como yo…ya estoy harto de esperar. Por eso también llené tu cabeza de voces y te indique ese libro…te di mi carne…el libro era mi carne, lo último de mi. Tú lo sentiste ¿no? Me miraste con esos grandes ojos tuyos de lechuza, desde un rincón yo también te observaba, sentiste miedo, pude sentirlo, pero luego sonreíste y aceptaste mi ofrecimiento.

Sentiste ese llamado y no te pusiste a pensar en nada. Seguías siendo un niño después de todo. Pero presentías que era cuando leíste las líneas no escritas en las gastadas hojas cafés.

Un ritual de invocación.

Yo estaba ahí. Sólo unas cosas más y podría empezar a jugar.

* * *

« _Un muñeco de trapo relleno de arroz y un par de cabellos del usuario, suturado con hilo rojo. Un cuenco de agua con sal. Una aguja. La bañera llena de agua_ »

* * *

Sabes, me reí bastante, todo eso, todo eso lo puse así porque me recordaba a mi vida anterior, a lo que conocí y a lo que fui. Porque deseaba tener lo que una vez tuve.

Recuerdo tu vocecita, cantando madrugada tras madrugada, mientras aprendías aquellas líneas como una mantra, tus ojos de lechuza brillando en la oscuridad, el aleteo de las mariposas que navegaban en tu habitación. Siempre tan precavido Eren, siempre en silencio soportando todo. Era divertido.

* * *

 _« El arroz representa los órganos y sirve para atar el alma al cuerpo. El cabello y el hilo rojo representan su conexión con el usuario y la vida misma. Es preciso nombrarle, sin usar el nombre propio. El agua con sal purifica y destruye la conexión del muñeco con el usuario._ »

* * *

Tú fuiste feliz porque creíste que al ser una 'bruja' eso sería fácil, y casi lo fue, pero no quisiste arriesgarte mucho. Pero ya habías cometido un error. Te pinchaste los dedos al crear ese ser que fue mi cuerpo y luego metiste a un tercero en un juego de dos. Me supo mal el alma de ese bastardo. Me molestaste aún más. No crees que ya es bastante detestable ver cómo estás encerrado en un ser tan patético como el humano mientras mi espíritu se pudre en tanto rencor. Son como gusanos devorando lo último de tu pútrida existencia.

Sentiste mi ira. Siempre me tuviste miedo. Quise destrozarte. Ese día estuviste más asustado. Me gusto tu miedo. También era divertido. Por eso te lo permití.

* * *

« _De triunfar en el juego, el usuario se beneficia de obtener un deseo, cualquiera que este sea, a cumplir por el perdedor_ »

* * *

El verdadero juego inició.

Te enseñé cosas, te dejé utilizarme como quisiste. Y a cada paso te hundías más. Era extraño, incluso me gustaba ver como parecías un idiota ahí sentado congelándote por usar ese feo camisón mientras él te insultaba. Sus insultos eran muy abundantes. Me recordó a mi Ops.

Era un juego divertido. Me gustaba tu dolor, tu desesperación y tus ideas locas. Olvidé mi objetivo inicial.

Pero entonces sucedió. Esa maldita mujer me atacó, nos acusó y ese hombre te molió a golpes. Y viendo ahí vuelto una miseria, te desprecie. Me recordaste mi odioso pasado. Yo no quería eso. No quería volver a repetir ese tormento. El juego ya no debía continuar.

Me metí a tu mente, te hice odiar con fuerza a esa mujer. Tu odio me liberó de las estúpidas ataduras de ella. Me abrazaste cuando volví a ti. Eres patético niño, demasiado patético. Pero que puedo pedir de alguien que en verdad ni siquiera existe. Te quedaste dormido con la certeza de que todo se arreglaría, pero no, yo ya estoy harto de esperar.

Te traicioné.

Fui con ese hombre, al que tú llamabas el hombre malo. Jugué con él. Sabes, él también hizo un trato conmigo. Los humanos son patéticos y estúpidos. Yo ya no quiero ser humano.

El trajo a aquellas gentes.

Me gustaba tu miedo, de todo lo que me gustaba de ti, eso era lo que más me gustaba. Quería verlo más de cerca. Antes de que todo acabara, quería disfrutarlo en su máximo esplendor.

Te dije que me arrancaras un ojo, que eso servía para darme el poder para conceder tu verdadero deseo.

Que él fuera libre. Libre junto a ti.

Pero no era así, el ojo sólo sirve para mantener la conexión, para que yo pudiera beber de tu dolor.

Eres sólo un niño. Un niño patético.

Siempre creíste que eras tú el que tenía el poder para hacer algo. Lo tienes, sabes. Pero pequeño tramposo, no fuiste el usuario del juego y tampoco lo eras del poder que vivía en ti. Eres inútil…y débil. Que incluso ni odiar bien podías.

Entre más sufrías, más me divertía. Pero no odiabas y eso me fastidió. Y el imbécil de aquel hombre ya se sentía complacido al ver tu deplorable estado que olvidó odiarte. No me quedó más remedio que buscar a otro. Ese hombre que no era hombre, él si estaba cargado de odio.

Y sería lo que necesitaba para poder lograr mi deseo.

Él también aceptó.

El amor es una porquería, una porquería divertida.

Él sabía las consecuencias y aceptó.

Era tan divertido.

Lo logré.

Todo se desplomó.

Sangre, gritos, lágrimas, súplicas, todo mezclado hasta convertirse en el vomito de carne putrefacta ante mis ojos.

Todo ha acabado. Es la hora, pequeño error de la naturaleza y castigo mío.

Ya no hay más para ti.

Lloras, escupes sangre y aferras tu mano a la suya.

—…yo…gracias…gracias…soy…fe

¿Qué?

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, alzó la aguja. Tiene que terminar.

—…feliz…valió la…pena…gracias.

Oscuridad.

Él gritó. Se revolcó y me vio con un odio descomunal.

Clavé mi aguja en tu corazón.

Tus ojos se apagaron. Él me lanzó un manotazo mandándome a un lado. Los últimos hilos se reventaron cuando sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo inerte de mi castigo…pero ya era tarde. Yo, Saturno, el dios caído tenía lo que quería…el alma del pobre niño patético que siempre vivió una mentira. Su alma que era la mía.

Pero…

Me siento vacío.

Veo como su odio se vuelve dolor, angustia, temor y desesperación.

Tengo que marcharme. Doy algunos pasos.

Lo escucho llorar.

La nieve cae.

Él también está muriendo. Pronto no quedará nada de esto.

Vacío.

* * *

« _Ya se que mi corazón no te volverá escuchará jamás  
Si mi propia voluntad se volviera realidad  
Sin dudar acabaría con esta tortura ya.  
Un futuro para mi, me pregunto si habrá  
¿Vale la pena seguir caminando en soledad?_ »

* * *

Caigo. Un hilo suelto en una de mis piernas me ha hecho caer. Trato de levantarme y lo logró. Me sacudo la nieve que se enredó en mi cuerpo, mis manos tocan mi cara. Ah, me falta un ojo, pero eso no importa…me rasco con fuerza ahí. Doy algunos pasos más. Ya pronto podré volver a casa, reclamar lo que es mío. Vengarme de todos…y luego…

La mirada grande de tus ojos de lechuzas me pasa por la mente…tu sonrisa siniestra mientras destripabas a las ratas, oye, eso también me gustaba de ti. Ver como las destrozabas mientras me contabas esas ideas raras tuyas o cuando te comías a las mariposas y me dabas sus restos. Era divertido.

Nunca había tenido algo tan divertido. Tal vez ahora cuando regrese a casa pueda tener algo mejor.

No, no es cierto.

Los humanos son patéticos…pero es que ser patéticos los hace débiles y su debilidad los hace divertidos.

* * *

 _«_ _Yo quería divertirme a tu lado para siempre._ »

* * *

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos.

Él aún está vivo.

Nos vemos durante un largo rato.

Eren, tú me agradeciste cuando moriste. Nadie lo había hecho. No así. Sabes, eras divertido. Yo quiero seguir jugando contigo. Quiero corromperte y volverte como yo, quiero ser lo que desprecie. Quiero hacerlo para siempre. En verdad no tengo a donde volver.

Arrancó la aguja de tu pecho y pico ahí varias veces. Sangre negra brota de los piquetes. Él sisea con fuerza.

—Ya no le hagas daño.

Eso dice.

Él también es divertido.

Rio.

Y él me ve con pasmo.

Oh, él también me teme.

Le entierro la aguja en la frente. Muere.

Él también era divertido.

Sabes, el poder te brinda diversión, pero cuando yo lo tuve nunca me resultó divertido. Tenía miedo. A mi me gusta ver el miedo, no sentirlo. Por eso también eras divertido.

Eren…quiero que vuelvas.

Vuelvo a levantar la aguja, resplandece en un fulgor de olvido. No duele cuando vuelve ahí, en donde los arroces se mueven en mi interior.

Una mariposa carmesí brota de tu pecho. Una negra emerge de los labios de ese hombre que no es hombre. Una mariposa amarilla nace de mi arroz y se le rompe un ala cuando alza el vuelo queriendo salir de mis hilos. Las tres revolotean sobre nosotros.

Mi cuerpo cae entre ustedes dos. La nieve nos cubre. Está todo mejor así.

* * *

 _«Eren vamos a la oscuridad, donde el hombre que no es hombre y te gusta tanto. Ven, te cumpliré tu deseo. Las consecuencias están pagadas ya._ »

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A Eren le gusta el hombre que no es hombre y le susurra cosas extrañas, a veces bonitas otras veces son muy sucias, como cuando le lame el cuello y le acaricia todo el pellejo. A Eren le gusta quedarse viéndolo mientras él captura las mariposas que luego le dará de comer, Eren lo ve con sus grandes ojos dorados, como una lechuza, él es hermoso y perfecto y Eren se sonroja y hace morritos cuando él le dice que él también es 'bonito'. A veces Eren cree que lo dice sólo para que se quite el camisón y él pueda hacerle esas cosas que le causan 'cosquillas'

Eren tiene catorce inviernos, vive en la olvidada mansión arriba de una colina en donde se puede ver toda la tierra roja y siempre nieva y hay mariposas por todos los rincones. Mariposas negras, amarillas y carmesí. Eren sólo come las negras, las que le da el hombre que no es hombre y que le dijo que le llamara Levi. Porque nacen de él y de Levi. Es como si se casaran cada día.

En esa casa siempre hay silencio. O tal vez es que sólo la voz y la melodía de Eren existen. Pero está bien así. Porque en las casas con silencios viven los que no son de este mundo y ellos ya no lo son. O tal vez es que nunca lo fueron.

Eren tiene un amigo, ese con quien le gusta corretear ratas para luego destriparlas, al amigo de Eren le gusta revolcarse en la sangre y las vísceras de las ratas, dice que se le asemejan a los humanos. Y ríe y su risa es horrenda, pero a Eren le gusta su risa, y se ríe como desquiciado a su lado mientras lo acompaña a revolcarse en las tripas de aquellas alimañas que viven en las paredes. Esas cosas fungiformes que son el recordatorio del primer dueño de aquella mansión, porque las ratas habían sido atraídas por el olor putrefacto de las carnes que aquel hombre malo solía tirar en un agujero debajo del sótano.

Ahora son los juguetes de Mo-mo.

Mo-mo el amigo de Eren.

Han pasado dos años desde que está con Eren, y Eren no quiere recordar lo que pasó en aquel entonces, prefiere pensar que eso no pasó y que sólo un buen día encontró a Mo-mo en algún rincón olvidado y se hicieron amigos. Eren no quiere recordar, igual como cuando fue robado, las cosas están mejor si se olvidan. Mo-mo le ayuda a olvidar.

Y olvidar las cosas malas y divertirse por mucho rato lo hace feliz, y hace feliz a Mo-mo y a Levi también. Ellos se divierten mucho, porque Eren se le ocurren cosas muy raras y Levi refunfuña porque Mo-mo lo consiente demasiado y eso siempre es malo, porque siempre queda muy sucio por todos lados. Porque cuando a Eren se le ocurre algo es porque un deseo quiere y la casa se llena de un vomito de sangre, y carne putrefacta.

Y Levi odia la mugre pero se la tiene que aguantar porque los culpables son aquel par de puercos con mente retorcida. Le desagrada pero a ellos los hace feliz y él es feliz con esa felicidad. O tal vez es porque a veces las ideas de Eren lo involucran a él y no sólo la casa termina sucia —más específicamente el piso y un mueble o varios — sino que él también acaba asqueroso, pero le gusta esa asquerosidad. Anoche fue una de esas veces, el maniático de Mo-mo acribilló una docena de ratas alrededor de ellos mientras hacían sus 'asuntos'. Cuando acabaron Eren dijo algo, y ahora Levi tiene miedo.

 _« Quiero un bebé de Levi_ »

Mo-mo se puso a reír igual de demente que Eren mientras le enterraba su inseparable aguja a los dos en las manos y los obligaba a restregarse la sangre negra que brotó de los piquetes.

En su mente Levi escuchó un:

 _«Divertido. Será muy divertido_ »

A la mañana siguiente Levi observó que en cada paso que Eren da nacen mariposas carmesí, negras, amarillas y azules…sabe que son cada una, pero las azules…las azules le aterran.

* * *

 _«_ _A Mo-mo le gusta jugar con cosas malas, jugar es su cosa favorita por hacer. Y Eren siempre le da diversión, diversión que hace refunfuñar a Levi pero que consiente porque hace feliz a ese par de lunáticos._ »

* * *

Eren sonríe cuando le da un beso y le dice 'todo estará bien, tendremos nuestro deseo'.

A Eren le gusta el hombre que no es hombre, ese que ama tanto y por el que hace tonterías. Tonterías que cuestan caro, pero a él no le importan los precios, porque es Mo-mo quien los cobra, son amigos. Y los amigos hacen felices a sus amigos.

En un juego retorcido se encontraron y ahora están atados por la eternidad. En una relación enferma que clasifican de amistad.

Son felices en la realidad que construyen en una casa donde las mariposas aletean sin parar y las ratas corren asustadas de un predador que las persigue sin descanso mientras vigila que sus 'divertidos amados' estén bien. Porque Mo-mo vigila, siempre vigila para que su deseo no se destruya.

Porque esta vez no está dispuesto a perderlo.

No le importa si en eso tiene que verse consumido hasta los cimientos.

Mo-mo nunca pierde.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

 **Notas finales:**

JAJAJA XD, espero ahora si le hayan entendido, sino, queridas nenas búsquenme en Face como **Charly Land,** mandame un Inbox y te aceptaré de un tas, puesto que por ahí subiré toda la explicación de una manera más sencillísima o pueden lanzarme preguntas de lo que quieran. Aunque creo que quedó bastante explicado. JAJAJA XD. Aún así espero les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Son unas personitas hermosas. DIVINAS.

 **PD1** : Mo-mo se me hace tierno ¡Es un lokillo!

 **PD2:** Si le concedió ese ultimo deseo a Eren, Tan tannnn ¡Habra mocoso revoltoso de mariposas azules! JAJAJA o puede ser otra cosa (?) Estoy demente lo sé.

 **PD3** : Si leíste este Fic hoy que es el último trocito de luna del cazador ¡Sorpresa! Tú ya sos parte del ritual, cualquier muñeco que tengáis por ahí le servirá a Mo-mo para llegar a ti.

 **PD4:** -saca megáfono- ¡LAS ADORO MIS BRUJITAS!

La tercera PD es broma.

 **PD5:** NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU HUELLITA –o sea Review-

Con amor

Charly*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Romance-Terror. Muñecos Vivientes. Vudú-Necromancia. Violencia. Basado en el Juego del Escondite en solitario y Frankestein.

 **Notas 1|** Bien, esto es el último extra que quedaba. Espero lo disfruten. Les recomiendo escuchar durante todo el proceso la Canción **Hide and Seek** en la versión de **Lizz Robinett**. Puesto que en esta canción está basada todo este Fic.

 **Notas 2|** A mi amada **Luna de Acero.** Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, espero algún día puedas disculparme, y si aún se puede me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga. Eres la persona más compatible a mí que he conocido. Perderte representa demasiado para mí. Lo lamento de verdad. Te adoro.

Este era tu regalo, a pesar de todo, espero te guste y no suponga esto para ti como un recuerdo o un amargo trago de mi.

A mis demás popotías, por favor lean las últimas notas. ¡Es importante! Las quiero con todo mi corazón.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **「** **Ella, invitado** **」**

 **.**

* * *

 **«** Me gustaba tu miedo. Quiero volver a verlo de cerca.

Cierra los ojos, es momento de volver al inicio **»**

* * *

 _Le había costado tanto. Pero por fin había podido robarle. Ahí, entre sus manos llevaba lo que lo liberaría de su maldición. Podría vengarse de aquellos que lo habían dañado. Aleteo, palpitación. Trataba de escapar de él. Tal vez era que ahora se creía independiente de él. Lo oprimió con fuerza. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de aquel que lo había condenado a aquella humillación. Ahora lo estaba maldiciendo. Liberó un siseó. Se dejó caer._

 _En la tierra, entre los caminos de los humanos emprendió su huida. Pero ya no tenía escapatoria. El aleteo se intensificó. Entonces lo entendió. Ahora era un humano y en sus manos llevaba algo que acaba con ellos si era tocado. Se le debilitaron las piernas._

* * *

El susurro cálido acarició su oído y sus ojos se abrieron. Ojos color esmeralda le recibieron igual que una enorme sonrisa dibujada por labios rosas y dientes blancos. Sonrisa de travesura y complicidad. Labios resecos y pálidos susurraron una advertencia. La sonrisa pudo más. Un deseo quería cumplir.

Piecitos tocaron el frio suelo, una carrera emprendieron, silenciosos como dos roedores en busca de la alacena. Por los pasillos se deslizaron, el enorme patio atravesaron. Ante sus ojos, enormes portones se mostraron. Roídos, envejecidos, llenos de misterios, misterios que crean recelos.

Manos pequeñas tomaron otras. Reticencia por parte de uno. La sonrisa y una súplica vencieron nuevamente. Entraron. Frio, hacia tanto frio. Ahí todo olía a olvido, a polvo, a humedad, a…escalofríos.

Extraño. Ese lugar era extraño. El techo era una enorme bóveda de cantera reseca, e hilillos de arena caían a cada segundo, y era de un peculiar color carmín, que al caminar sobre ella daba la impresión de estar en un enorme campo de amapolas pulverizas, tan pulverizadas como los restos de mariposas nocturnas que habían a montón, en el centro, una enorme laguneta de agua reposaba, sucia, amarilla y rancia.

La risa se deslizó hasta ahí. Sus manitas removieron el agua, ojos curiosos trataron de divisar algo. Nada. No se podía ver nada.

—¡Jean es un mentiroso! — exclamó la vocecita infantil.

—Te dije que lo era, pero no me quisiste creer — sus ojos se encontraron con los contrarios —. Isabel, vámonos, sabes que a padre no le gusta que entremos aquí. Además no me gusta…— aquello lo susurro más para sí. La niña inclinada sobre la laguna seguía revolviendo el agua —. ¡Isabel!

Ambos se enfrentaron ahí. Tan iguales, tan diferentes. Era como un espejo. Una niña y un niño. Gemelos. Dos caras de un todo. Si se les veía de lejos, pues no había más diferencia en ellos, que el color de sus ojos.

Lo de ella verdes.

Los de él dorados.

Isabel y Eren.

—Yo quería encontrarlas, quería regalárselas a padre para su cumpleaños — el murmullo lastimero hizo eco en el lugar.

Los brazos del niño se abren y aferran a su hermana en un consuelo.

—Podemos hacerle palomitas de barro, él dice que son bonitas. — su intento de sonrisa no animó a su contraria.

—Pero las ranitas resplandecientes hubieran sido más bonitas — hizo un puchero y se apartó del abrazo, recogió la cajita que llevaba consigo y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del lugar.

Eren respiró profundo, su hermana muy caprichosa podía llegar a ser.

Salió de ahí a paso apurado tratando de alcanzar a su hermana, pero abrió grande los ojos al sentir la helada corriente que le recorrió toda la nuca. Sus ojos se clavaron en su hermana que ya estaba por deslizarse por la pequeña abertura debajo de la vieja puerta y esta al instante levantó la cabeza (todo guidado por esa extraña conexión que tenían de toda la vida por ser gemelos), intercambiando las miradas en sus ojos.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿El qué? — y se terminó de deslizar, desapareciendo de su vista.

Quedó solo, la sensación fue más helada tras ese espasmo que lo obligó a contener la respiración.

Estaba a sus espaldas.

Y cuando se giró, entre los grandes pilares del recinto una sombra amorfa pareció sonreírle de una manera macabra, hambrienta…con ganas de destrozarlo con saña. El sonido de un aleteo lo distrajo de contemplar aquel lugar y una mariposa negra pasó volando delante de sus ojos. Entonces lo sintió, una sensación de algo tibio descendiendo por su nariz. Sus dedos tocaron aquella zona, y los levantó, sus ojos pudieron verlo, liquido carmesí los adornaban. Cuando una nueva gota cayó hasta tocar el suelo y se confundió con la tierra, otra mariposa negra nació de aquel lugar.

Eren huyó de ahí.

El sonido del aleteo jamás lo abandonó desde entonces. Aunque él no pudiera ver las mariposas negras. El aleteo estaba ahí.

Desde la oscuridad, _**él**_ sonreía.

Cerca, muy cerca.

* * *

 **«** Te encontré **»**

* * *

 _El hombre se arrastró hasta un hueco por donde se filtraba el agua, con dificultad se metió ahí, quedando escondido de sus cazadores. Pero ya era tarde, su carne fue secándose hasta dejar sólo los huesos, limitando por completo la movilidad. Trató de proferir esas palabras que podían salvarle y devolverle lo que tanto anhelaba, pero el sonido que brotó de su garganta fue más similar al de una rama rompiéndose. Al final, su cuerpo, prácticamente momificado, se quedó como congelado en el tiempo, en esa incómoda posición._

 _De su cadavérica mano se escapó una mariposa de alas negras con bordes azules, alejándose con su aleteo cada vez más. Desde sus huesos, la esencia de vida, el elixir de la existencia que conformaba su alma, se desprendió por completo. Y mientras eso que se desprendió de él adquiría una forma más física, pero igualmente etérea, visualizó como la mariposa se perdía en busca de la luz de la luna._

 _Su alma cargada de odio y debilitada por la falta de su otra mitad liberó aquellas palabras que sellarían totalmente su destino._

— _Mi deseo te separó de mí, tu deseo te traerá a mí. No puedes hacerme esperar. Nunca tuviste salida alguna para escapar._

 _Aquello fue un siseo escalofriante liberado como un hechizo antes de que la oscuridad le consumiera._

* * *

Con las manitas alzadas, cinco niños se despidieron de aquel hombre que los cuidaba con cariño. El sacerdote Farlan. Montado en una carreta vieja se perdió en el camino arenoso y seco que llevaba al pueblo, más de seis horas de camino en carreta, todo un día a pie. Tenía que ir a conseguir los alimentos de sus niños, los niños olvidados, huérfanos y sin futuro de ese mundo cruel pero hermoso. Además era un día especial, era su cumpleaños y quería traer algo para celebrarlo con ellos. Jamás pensó que sería la última vez que los vería.

Porque en cuanto se perdió de la vista de los niños, el aire que rodeaba el viejo templo se enrareció. La presencia de un ser maligno llenó cada espacio, esa presencia maligna que siempre había estado en el recinto, pero que no se había atrevido a emerger. Escondido detrás de la sacra sensación del templo había vivido, metido bien adentro, incorporándose en las actividades cotidianas, a través de susurros, sueños e imágenes difusas. Todo había sido perfecto. Su tiempo había llegado.

* * *

 _Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su existencia, se dio cuenta que el odio que había albergado tras su frustrante humillación siguió germinando, y era ese mismo odio lo que sostuvo a su promesa, una promesa de venganza tardía...pero ese odio también lo ataba a ese lugar, imposibilitando de alcanzar aquella venganza tan deseada._

 _Un odio que crecía cada vez más, tan grande era, que secó el lugar, hasta convertirlo en una tierra arenosa y sin vida._

 _Y pseudo aletargado en su escondite, aguardó incontable tiempo, viendo como todo cambiaba a su alrededor, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, que incluso construyeron un lugar sacro para resguardar niños olvidados por los ojos ajenos. Entre esos niños lo vio aparecer. Distinto. Pero ahí estaba y era momento de reclamarlo. Pero.._ _ **.**_

… _sólo necesitaba romper el sello._

 _El juego dio inicio en ese momento._

* * *

Bajo el sol ardiente, acuclillados y con las manos metidas dentro del barro espeso y revuelto de color gris y carmín, los niños que habitaban aquella iglesia de paredes altas y tristes, formaban figuras de palomitas y caballitos desnutridos, con ojos redondos y huecos. Aquello sería el regalo de su protector y por eso todos colaboraban, bueno, casi todos.

La pequeña Isabel, relegada en el pasillo contrario a sus compañeros soltaba lagrimitas por la desilusión. En verdad ella quería regalarle esas ranitas resplandecientes de las que le había hablado Jean, pero se daba cuenta que aquello había sido una broma, un mal juego. Estaba molesta y triste.

Pero…la vio pasar. Saltando, seduciéndola con su fulgor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Y no dudó en seguirle.

Y en un momento de su persecución se vio de nuevo frente a aquellas grandes puertas. Las palabras de su hermano retumbaron en sus oídos, pero ella las hizo a un lado.

Desapareció durante toda la tarde.

Cuando Eren notó su ausencia, la buscó sin descanso. La encontró en la noche, apareció por el camino arenoso y seco, venía sucia, con las rodillas y los brazos raspados, sangrantes, los ojos enrojecidos y la garganta agrietada de tanto llorar y gritar. Entre sus manos traía una cosa de un color rojo fluorescente. Eren pensó que había encontrado aquella ranita mítica que tanto deseaba. Pero cuando le abrió las manos se dio cuenta de que no era una rana, era un corazón aún palpitante, empapado en sangre.

Isabel entre hipidos dijo algo.

« El corazón de papá »

Y fue lo último que Eren escuchó antes de que _ **ellos**_ cayeran del cielo y los gritos estallaran desde las habitaciones. Gritos de terror, angustia y muerte.

Eren tomó de la mano a su hermana y emprendió la carrera hacia donde provenían los gritos, tenían que ayudarlos, pero cuando llegaron era ya muy tarde.

En sus ojos se quedó grabada las miradas vacías y cargadas de espanto de aquellos que fueron como sus hermanos, ellos que ahora en devorados por aquellas bestias.

Brujas.

Seres horribles, con piel verdosa y gris arrugada, dientes chuecos y afilados, cabellos sucios y revueltos, olor putrefacto y hambrientos, hambrientos de niños. Hambrientos de ellos.

Aterrados emprendieron la huida, se refugiaron en altar mayor pero de nada sirvió, la presencia maligna del lugar había contaminado todo y ahora las brujas eran libres de entrar en cualquier rincón.

Isabel lloró mucho y entre los brazos de su hermano se deshizo en culpa y terror. Algo que se aumentó más cuando Eren fue arrancado de su lado. Ella jamás olvidaría que por su deseo, su hermano fue sacrificado. Y fue su culpabilidad la que la llevó a ir tras algo que ya no tenía remedio. Ir tras el fantasma de un deseo maldito.

Un deseo que estaba encarnado en aquel cuerpo infantil que era Eren, maldito desde el primer instante de su nacimiento, condenado por todo la eternidad. Algo que sintió desde el primer instante en que su alma empezó a caer al infierno en un viaje sin retorno. En el preciso instante en que olvido a su hermana y la inocencia de la vida que tuvo; y decidió oír la voz susurrante que provenía de su interior.

La voz que lo convenció que aquellos seres que lo habían robado eran sus padres, la voz que lo incitó a sólo comer mariposas que brotaban de sus pasos y su sangre para que la conexión se formara, la voz que le sembró el odio y el deseo insano en el corazón para contaminarlo, la voz que le susurraba una canción que era un juego prohibido para convocarlo, la voz que pertenecía a aquel ser al que le dio vida haciendo trampa y que lo llevó a la muerte y la tristeza. La voz que ahora lo llamaba desde las profundidades, lo llamaba para que viera sus deseos hechos realidad, para que el juego por fin acabara en cuanto las memorias estuvieran completas y las piezas se terminaran de enlazar.

Porque una vez que algo está conectado jamás puede deshacer el vinculo, no hasta que uno de ellos está muerto.

* * *

 **«** Despierta. Se acabó el tiempo de soñar, anda quiero volver a jugar, ahora el invitado se deshizo del intruso **»**

* * *

Eren despertó con el grito estancado en la garganta, el dolor entre las piernas, la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo y la desesperación martillándole desde adentro. Se levantó como pudo pero cuando intentó salir de la cama, el corrientazo de dolor lo envió directo al suelo.

Afuera la ventisca blanquecina de nieve golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, adentro una tempestad de mariposa inundaban la habitación. Mariposas negras únicamente.

Destrozado se arrastró fuera de la cama. Una luz de vela se deslizó debajo de la puerta. Sus ojos buscaron por toda la habitación. No lo encontró.

—¿Mo-mo? — no recibió respuesta y no podía sentirle en su sangre.

¿Qué eran esas imágenes que navegaban en su mente?

Los pasos grotescos del hombre malo y los sollozos de Carla detrás de la puerta le repiquetearon en los oídos, sonidos que recordaba bien y auguraban dolor. Se vio la sangre que le nacía entre las piernas y lloró de amargura, acaso ese hombre le había hecho ese daño, ese que él veía en sus ojos transfigurado en ese deseo repugnante.

La luz debajo de la puerta despareció.

La puerta se abrió.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

« Por favor, no »

Mo-mo apareció y mariposas amarillas se unieron a las negras.

Cuando los ojos de botón de Mo-mo se encontraron con los suyos, las imágenes en su mente se volvieron borrosas y los sonidos de Erwin y Carla empezaron a desaparecer.

Las fauces amorfas de Mo-mo formaron una sonrisa retorcida.

Eren lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Las imágenes de sus sueños —memorias — se volvieron a perder en las penumbras de los pasillos de su mente.

—Mo-mo ¿Dónde?

« Afuera »

La voz gruesa retumbó en su interior.

Esa misma voz.

* * *

 **«** Me gusta jugar contigo, y más cuando estás dormido. Porque puedo saborear tu miedo **»**

* * *

A pasos tambaleantes recorrió los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que pudo salir, el aire frio le congeló los huesos, y apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpecito destartalado de Mo-mo. Un camino de sangre y mariposas de alas destrozadas venía tras él.

En medio de la blancura lo distinguió.

Su cabello negro, su complexión delgada pero fuerte y firme. Estaba encorvado, pero cuando sintió su presencia se levantó y giró su cuerpo hacia él.

Entre sus brazos un bulto se escondía, un bulto que le llenaba la camisa blanca de rojo.

Él se acercó a pasos elegantes, sus ojos de plata estaban clavados en su figura.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, extendió los brazos.

Eren por fin pudo verlo.

Pequeño, blanco, de cabello negro y envuelto en sangre. La perfecta copia de Levi.

Casi al carbón, pero…

Abrió los ojos.

Dorados con una estela plateada. Inhumanos.

Eren sonrió y cerró las distancias, acomodó a Mo-mo en el pechito infantil y abrió los brazos para recibirlo y en cuanto su pequeño niño estuvo ahí, Levi lo cargó a él mientras susurraba algo.

—Evlieeryn.

Ambos ojos dorados se encontraron.

—Evlieeryn, bienvenido a casa.

El bebé gorgotea y Eren sonríe mientras le aprieta uno de sus mofletitos pálidos.

Sin mirar atrás entraron a la mansión olvidada arriba de la colina desde donde se podía ver la tierra carmín y siempre nieva y hay mariposas en todos los rincones, donde vive el niño que gusta de un hombre que no es hombre y por el que jugó a un juego prohibido y retorció los deseos de un espíritu que cayó en la desgracia por la ambición y se consumió en odio, un odio que ahora guarda para protegerlos, un odio que le dio vida a la criatura que ahora lo carga en su regazo.

Porque ese odio es la representación de un deseo, igual al de aquella muchacha que ahora yace muerta entre la nieve porque su alma sirvió para completar el deseo del infante de las mariposas negras; y que de ahora en adelante los restrojos de sus sentimientos se transformarán en ratas —como lo hicieron alguna vez el hombre malo y la bruja que fue la otra madre—, ratas que corren espantadas en las paredes y que a Mo-mo le gusta tanto corretear junto a Eren para luego revolcarse en sus tripas y sangre.

Tal vez ahora Evlieeryn también juegue con ellos. Porque ahora habrá más ratas para jugar, igual que habrá más mariposas. O tal vez Levi no lo deje, porque es muy quisquilloso con eso de la mugre y tal vez Evlieeryn le herede eso, pero no importa, siempre pueden jugar, a Mo-mo siempre se le ocurren nuevos juegos. Entre ratas y mariposas los juegos estarán bien.

Las ratas que son las almas de los condenados que se atravesaron en sus caminos y trataron de separarlos.

Las mariposas que representan los deseos concebidos de una maldición. La Maldición de Saturno.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Nota 1 : A todas esas lindas personitas que me siguen en mis otros Fics, debo decirles que estaré ausente, aún no sé por cuanto tiempo, estoy pasando una situación muy difícil, seguro dirán 'y porque demonios actualizaste este' es sencillo, este Fic es sumamente especial para mí y quería terminarlo, y no dejarlo pausado por tanto tiempo. Espero me comprendan con respecto a los otros. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Nota 2: Como verán este es un extra, algo así como las memorias pérdidas de Eren, el nombre del extra encierra el significado, ella es Isabel, invitado es Evlieeryn, como verán son los dos personajes nuevos que aparecieron al final. Hay muchas cosas que parecen sueltas pero no es así, recuerdan cuando se dijo que Eren no era el usuario real de Mo-mo, pues…el cabello que había usado era el de Isabel, no les explicaré cuando lo tomó, eso queda dentro del misterio, además como notaron ellos son gemelos (Aquí) y Saturno/Mo-mo, habló de un sello, el poder de Saturno es Eren, la parte que le fue arrancada, el sello que protege ese poder era Isabel, la mariposa que voló era negra con azul, Negra en su mayoría pues era Eren, el azul es de Isabel, cuando Evlieeryn fue concebido las mariposas que brotaron fueron azules…a partir de allí pues usen su imaginación para unir los cabos. Me gusta que mis fic medio creppy sean así, con mucho simbolismo que encierran las verdades.

El nombre Evlieeryn es un anagrama y literal es: 'Levi y Eren'

Nota 3: Espero les haya gustado y si es así por favor no olviden comentarlo en la cajita de **Reviews** , y antes de despedirme les dejo la pizarra de amor y sensualidad:

Y como diría el Grinch: "Por orden alfabético…

.— AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger — Celeste — — HeartInvalid —.

.— kIraGuz — LadyDesire32 — Luna de Acero —MagiAllie — —.

.— Ninko Mitorinbo — Nino6 — Ola-chan —Xochilt Oda —.

…LAS AMO A TODASSS!

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
